


Dreams of Spring

by mithrilbikini (liasangria)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, artwork, naked tiddies (watch out), satyr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini
Summary: an illustration of fem! bilbo and fem! thorin as satyrs.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85
Collections: Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday 2017





	Dreams of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> Satyr!au fem!bagginshield for ruto <3
> 
> (i don't like having an outstanding assignment...i hope you enjoy <3)


End file.
